ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of RWBY episodes
RWBY is an ongoing American web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. It premiered on July 18, 2013 on the Rooster Teeth website, and episodes were later uploaded to YouTube and streaming websites such as Crunchyroll. Five seasons, referred to as "Volumes", have been released. As of January 2018, 66 episodes, which are referred to as "Chapters", have been released. A side series called ''World of Remnant'' was introduced during the release of Volume 2. The short videos (2-7 minutes each) reveal more information about Remnant, the world RWBY takes place in. As of October 2017, 16 World of Remnant episodes have been released. Volume 2 and 3 each include four episodes, Volume 4 includes eight episodes. The episode "Aura" (Volume 2) was released as a DVD/Blu-Ray exclusive, and the latter four of the episodes alongside Volume 4 were released exclusively to Rooster Teeth's website. Series overview | end0 = | color1 = #FF0000 | link1 = List of RWBY episodes#Volume 1 | episodes1 = 16 | start1 = | end1 = | color2 = #E1F2FE | link2 = List of RWBY episodes#Volume 2 | episodes2 = 12 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #2E2A2A | link3 = List of RWBY episodes#Volume 3 | episodes3 = 12 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #FFFD4A | link4 = List of RWBY episodes#Volume 4 | episodes4 = 12 | start4 = | end4 = |color5=#FFB6C1 |link5= List of RWBY episodes#Volume 5 | episodes5=14 | start5= | end5= |color6=#000000 |link6= List of RWBY episodes#Volume 6 | episodes6=14 | start6= | end6= TBA }} World of Remnant | end1 = | color2 = #004000 | link2 = #Season 2 | episodes2 = 4 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #000000 | link3 = #Season 3 | episodes3 = 8 | start3 = | end3 = }} Trailers Before the premiere of Volume 1, four trailers were released: the "Red", "White", "Black", and "Yellow" trailer, each focusing on one of the series' protagonists. They are a prelude to the main story and act as an introduction to both the main characters and world of RWBY. | ShortSummary = Ruby visits the gravestone of her mother, Summer Rose, on a snowy cliff. Later, she encounters a pack of Grimm Beowolves in a clearing. Ruby engages the monsters in combat, defeating and killing all of them. | LineColor = }} | ShortSummary = Weiss performs a song in a concert hall. The performance of the song is merged with another scene, in which she fights a giant white suit of armor in combat. Despite sustaining an injury to her left eye, she is able to defeat it. | LineColor = }} | ShortSummary = Blake and Adam invade a train and attack its security robots. Adam's cold behavior startles Blake, and after a fight with a spider robot, she separates their train compartments, leaving him. | LineColor = }} | ShortSummary = At a night club, Yang interrogates the club owner Junior about the whereabouts of a woman. Junior attacks her with his henchmen, including two young women, Melanie and Miltia. Yang manages to defeat all of them, flying into a rage when Junior activates her Semblance. Yang exits the club and finds her sister, Ruby. | LineColor = }} }} Episodes (2013) Volume 1 was released between July 18 and November 7, 2013. Chapters premiered to the public Thursdays at 7 pm Central Standard Time (UTC-6) on the Rooster Teeth website and were released two hours early for "sponsors". They were uploaded to YouTube a week later. Crunchyroll announced on August 16, 2013, that RWBY would be simulcast on the video streaming site. | ShortSummary = Ruby Rose stops a robbery at a Dust shop and, during a fight with Roman Torchwick, she is saved by Glynda Goodwitch. Goodwitch introduces her to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin. Impressed, Ozpin allows her to enroll in Beacon Academy despite her age. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = On her first day of school, Ruby gets off to a bad start with Weiss Schnee, after knocking over her luggage and causing an explosion with dust. Among others, she also meets Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = Ruby becomes concerned about making new friends during the initiation the next day, while Yang tries to help her befriend Blake. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = The next morning, the students prepare for their initiation and are tasked to return with a relic found in the forest. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = During initiation, the students choose their partners. Ruby and Weiss are paired together, as with Jaune with Pyrrha. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = As the initiation continues, Pyrrha teaches Jaune about Aura and Ren fights a King Taijitu, a snake-type Grimm. Yang and Blake are paired together, as with Nora and Ren. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = Ruby and Weiss get into an argument, while Yang and Blake have found the relics. Jaune and Pyrrha are attacked by a Deathstalker, a scorpion type Grimm, which chases them into the temple. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = As the eight students reunite at the temple, they are all attacked by Grimm. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren team up to take down the Deathstalker, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang combine to kill the Nevermore. Back at Beacon, Ozpin forms the new teams, including Team CRDL, JNPR (with Jaune as the leader) and RWBY (with Ruby as the leader). | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = The morning after the initiation, Team RWBY decorate their room and attend their first classes. Weiss becomes infuriated when she sees Ruby goofing around in class, feeling that she is not serious about being a Huntress. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = Weiss defeats a Boarbatusk, a boar-type Grimm, for Port's class demonstration, with the help of Ruby's advice. After class, the two become wrapped up in an argument over Ruby's qualifications as a leader. Ozpin advises Ruby to be more responsible, while Port tells Weiss to be more humble. Under their advice, Ruby and Weiss put aside their differences. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = As the Vytal Festival Tournament draws near, Jaune becomes bullied by Team CRDL's leader, Cardin. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = Cardin continues to bully Jaune as the class discusses racism towards Faunus and the White Fang. Jaune admits to Pyrrha that he enrolled in Beacon Academy using fake transcripts, which Cardin overhears. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = During the class' field trip to Forever Fall Forest, Cardin blackmails Jaune into doing Team CRDL's assignment and forces him into execute revenge on Pyrrha for retaliating against him in class. Having had enough, Jaune stands up to him. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = While beating up Jaune, Team CRDL is attacked by an Ursa. Jaune helps Cardin by defeating the Ursa, aided by Pyrrha's Semblance, and tells him to leave him alone from now on. He makes amends with Pyrrha. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = As they prepare for the Vytal Festival Tournament, Team RWBY meets a strange girl named Penny. Weiss and Blake get into a heated argument over the Faunus and the White Fang. When Blake accidentally reveals that she is a Faunus, she runs away with Sun, a monkey Faunus she encountered earlier at the docks, in fear of rejection. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} | ShortSummary = Blake reveals her past as a former White Fang member to Sun, and they discover that the White Fang work for Torchwick during a stakeout. Ruby and Penny arrive and defeat the White Fang as Torchwick escapes. After the fight, Weiss and Blake make amends. Penny, without anyone noticing, is taken by her father. Ozpin gets an alarming text message from Qrow, who warns him of an impending danger. In a post-credits scene, Torchwick is visited by his superior, Cinder, and two of her associates. | LineColor = FF5F5F }} }} (2014) Volume 2 premiered on July 24, 2014, following an exclusive screening of Chapter 1 at RTX on July 4, 2014. The weekly release date and time for new chapters were the same as for Volume 1. The Volume concluded on October 30, 2014. | ShortSummary = Emerald and Mercury, Cinder's associates, assassinate Tukson for leaving the White Fang. Meanwhile, Sun prepares to introduce his teammate Neptune to Team RWBY. In the dining hall, Nora accidentally starts a large-scale food fight between Teams RWBY and JNPR, which Ruby wins for her team. Ozpin stops Glynda from reprimanding them and says that they might not be able to enjoy themselves for long. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = General James Ironwood, head of the Atlas military and Academy, arrives at Beacon with several military airships in tow, which Ozpin fears will alarm the citizens. Meanwhile, Blake begins to open up to her teammates, concerned about the enemies and admitting that they are not ready to stop them. Ruby decides that their team should investigate for any leads on possible future attacks. At the same time, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury have infiltrated Beacon as students from Haven Academy. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = To find clues on the enemies' next move, Ruby and Weiss investigate the Schnee Dust Company files for robberies; Blake and Sun spy on a White Fang recruitment rally; and Yang and Neptune broker with Junior for information. During Ruby and Weiss' investigation, Ruby follows Penny, who is hiding from Ironwood and the Atlas soldiers. After the soldiers give chase, Penny saves Ruby from getting hit by a truck, revealing that she is a robot. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Penny reveals herself to be the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura, and Ruby accepts this. Meanwhile, Blake and Sun discover that Torchwick is at the White Fang rally, encouraging the Faunus to work with him. He unveils a stolen Paladin and uses it to pursue Blake and Sun after recognizing them. Team RWBY is able to destroy the Paladin, but Torchwick escapes with his accomplice, Neopolitan. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Team RWBY compiles information from their investigation and deduces that the White Fang is carrying out their activities in Vale's southeast territory. In between this, the students are also preparing for the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball, but Blake is focused on their mission and Weiss rejects Jaune's invitation. In the dorms, Mercury reveals he used the practice match to analyze Pyrrha's fighting abilities, and Cinder decides to include her as a pawn in her plan. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Blake exhausts herself in her research for Torchwick and the White Fang, worrying her teammates. Yang confronts Blake about her obsession by confiding in her an incident in her childhood where she nearly causes Ruby and herself to get killed over a dangerous journey to look for her missing mother. Blake heeds Yang's advice and attends the tournament ball. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = During the Vytal Tournament Festival Ball, Jaune reconciles his friendship with Pyrrha and gets over his insecurities. Meanwhile, a disguised Cinder infiltrates the CCT tower and plants a virus in the central computer. She flees before Ruby and Ironwood uncover her identity, her mission successful. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Ruby is questioned about the intruder in Ozpin's office and links her to Torchwick and the White Fang. Afterwards, the first year students gather for their first mission: shadowing a professional Huntsmen or Huntress on an assignment. Team RWBY volunteers for an assignment southeast that is off-limits for first years, but Ozpin allows them to accept it. Outside, Team RWBY discovers that the Huntsman they are shadowing is Professor Oobleck. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Oobleck takes Team RWBY to Mountain Glenn for their mission and questions each of them why they decided to become Huntresses. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = As Team RWBY mulls over their motives of becoming Huntresses, Ruby discovers White Fang members patrolling the area. She falls into an underground city with secret tunnels to Vale, where she is subdued by the Faunus and brought before Torchwick. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Ruby's teammates and Oobleck rescue her, but Torchwick's train begins to take off to the city, using bombs to destroy the cave and allowing the Grimm to follow them. As Team RWBY threads through the train to stop it, they are unsuccessful. The train crashes into the city, where the Grimm emerge and begin to attack. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} | ShortSummary = Team RWBY successfully fights off hordes of Grimm with their friends, classmates, and teachers. Torchwick is arrested, but Adam arrives, ready to continue Cinder's plans. In a post-credits scene, Yang encounters Raven, who takes off her mask and reveals a startling resemblance to her. | LineColor = E1F2FE }} }} (2015–16) Volume 3 was confirmed at the Rooster Teeth panel at PAX Prime 2014, where creator and director Monty Oum stated that he planned to go into development of the next Volume right after he was done with Volume 2. The release of Volume 3 was postponed because of Oum's sudden passing in early 2015. Weeks later, producer Gray Haddock announced that the series would continue, with Volume 3 premiering in 2015. Chapter 1 was released for "sponsors" only on October 24, 2015, followed by the release on YouTube the following day. Starting with Volume 3, the release day for new Chapters was changed from Thursday to Saturday, with a new release time of 10 am CST. Before the release of Chapter 7, Gray Haddock announced that from this point on, RWBY would be incorporating darker and more mature elements to the story. He advised those responsible "for a very young viewer" to watch the episodes before deciding if they want to show them to a child, thus more or less changing the rating for the series. Volume 3 concluded on February 13, 2016. | ShortSummary = In the Vytal Festival Tournament, Team RWBY wins their first round against Haven's Team ABRN. Victorious, the girls visit the festival fairgrounds for lunch. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Team JNPR fight against Shade's Team BRNZ and defeat them after a rocky start. Later, Team SSSN of Haven, Sun and Neptune's team, against Shade's all-female Team NDGO. Despite Neptune's fear of water, Team NDGO is defeated as well. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Weiss is excited to see her stern older sister Winter, who arrived with the airship. Qrow provokes Winter into a fight, which is later stopped by Ozpin and Ironwood. In private, Qrow reports that the festival has been infiltrated. Meanwhile, Cinder hacks into Ironwood's scroll and sets up Mercury and Emerald against Team CFVY's Coco and Yatsuhashi. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Emerald and Mercury easily defeat Coco and Yatsuhashi in their fight. Afterwards, Qrow is suspicious about the fact that violence and crime in Vale stopped after Torchwick's arrest and warns Ruby and Yang that danger is imminent. At the same time, Winter trains Weiss on developing her summoning ability. As Weiss and Winter part ways, both are unaware that Weiss summoned a small white sword. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Penny and Ciel Soleil win their doubles fight against Team CRDL. Afterwards, Weiss and Yang are up against Flynt Coal and Neon Katt from Atlas' Team FNKI. They defeat both opponents, gaining their respect. In the dorms, Cinder discovers Penny's structural designs among the data stolen from Ironwood's scroll. Meanwhile, Qrow and Ozpin nominate Pyrrha as a candidate for their "guardian." | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Pyrrha is faced with the decision to accept the Fall Maiden's Aura and powers, a process that could fail or make her lose her identity. Meanwhile, the Vytal Festival Tournament proceeds to its singles match, with Yang and Mercury fighting in the first round. Yang wins, but Emerald uses her Semblance to trick her into attacking a defenseless Mercury. The audience becomes angry and the Grimm outside Vale stir from the negative emotions. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = In a flashback, Cinder recruits Emerald and Mercury. Later, they ambush the Fall Maiden, Amber, using Emerald's Semblance to lure her in. Qrow intervenes, but Cinder is successful in stealing half of her powers. With her new abilities, Cinder forces the White Fang to cooperate. In the present, Emerald, Cinder and Neo fly Mercury out of Amity Colosseum, revealing that Mercury was never injured from Yang's attack due to his prosthetic legs. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Yang is disqualified from the tournament, while Pyrrha remains conflicted about Ozpin's offer. Jaune indirectly encourages to go through with becoming the Fall Maiden, causing her to be upset. On her way to the arena, Ruby meets Velvet, who remembers that Coco had a similar hallucination to Yang. Ruby becomes suspicious when she spots Emerald in the arena, but before she is able to reach her, she is confronted by Mercury. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = During Pyrrha and Penny's match, Emerald uses her Semblance on Pyrrha, causing her inadvertently to tear Penny apart. Everyone is horrified, and Cinder takes control over the computers to blame all incidents on Ozpin and Ironwood in a public broadcast. The negative emotions of the people are amplified, causing hordes of Grimm to attack Beacon Academy. Neo breaks Torchwick out of prison and they gain control of Ironwood's flagship. Meanwhile, Adam and the White Fang arrive at Beacon. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = As the Grimm attack continues, Ruby gains the support of the other teams from the school to fight as the Huntsmen teachers also fend off the Grimm in various locations. Torchwick uploads Cinder's virus on Ironwood's flagship, seizing control of Atlesian androids and Paladins. A giant Grimm dragon bursts out of Mountain Glenn and flies towards Beacon, spawning more Grimm onto the battlefield. While Cinder has her associates broadcast the wreckage, she follows Ozpin, Pyrrha, and Jaune back into the tower. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Ruby fights Neo and Torchwick. Neo is thrown off the ship, and Torchwick is devoured by a Grimm. As the rest of the students fight the Paladins at school, Velvet uses her Semblance while Weiss summons the sword-arm of an Armored Knight. Meanwhile, Adam punishes Blake for her "betrayal" by destroying everything she loves, starting with cutting off Yang's arm. In the vault, Ozpin starts to transfer Amber's powers into Pyrrha, but Cinder kills Amber before the process is completed, stealing her remaining powers. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} | ShortSummary = Cinder overpowers Ozpin and kills Pyrrha. Ruby, who witnesses this, unleashes white light from her eyes that engulfs Cinder and the dragon. When Ruby wakes up, Qrow explains that her unexpected ability comes being from a line of rare and powerful silver-eyed warriors, like her mother. With the CCT tower destroyed, civilians have lost trust in the kingdoms, while Ruby no longer has the support of her team. As winter falls, Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Ren travel to Haven, where Qrow suspects Cinder will attack next. The narrator, Salem, reveals herself as the true mastermind behind the Fall of Beacon. In a post-credits scene, Qrow follows Ruby and her friends under the guise of a crow. | LineColor = 2E2A2A }} }} (2016–17) Volume 4 was announced by Gray Haddock on April 1, 2016, with the premiere set for Fall 2016. Before the Volume officially began, the "Volume 4 Character Short" was screened at RTX 2016 and was later released online on October 3, 2016, the first "trailer" since Volume 1 to include a unique part of the story. Chapter 1 premiered on October 22, 2016 for Rooster Teeth "First members" (formerly "sponsors"), 24 hours later for members of the Rooster Teeth website, and one week later for the general public on YouTube. Weekly release day and time were the same as for Volume 3. This release schedule was continued throughout the Volume, which concluded on February 4, 2017. Volume 4 picks up about six to eight months after the Fall of Beacon in Volume 3's finale and is the first series produced on Autodesk Maya after transitioning from Poser. | ShortSummary = At night, Ruby finds a small village in the distance under attack by Grimm. After defeating them, including the gorilla-type Beringel, she receives a call from Jaune, Nora and Ren and asks them to hurry to her side as more Grimm emerge. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Salem targets Haven Academy in Mistral next. While Cinder stays with Salem for rehabilitation, Watts is ordered to meet with a correspondent in Mistral, Hazel to meet with Adam, and Tyrian to apprehend Ruby. Meanwhile, Ruby, Nora, Jaune and Ren, now known as Team RNJR, fight a Geist threatening a nearby village. As part of the reward, the village's blacksmith upgrades Jaune's armor and weapons with metal from Pyrrha's armor. The group leaves for Shion Village, hoping to catch an airship to Haven Academy. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Jacques Schnee forces Weiss to agree to perform at a charity event, which he hosts to boost the company image after the Fall of Beacon. In Mistral, Team RNJR reaches Shion Village, but finds it destroyed and the villagers dead. A mortally wounded Huntsman reveals that bandits, followed up by Grimm, are responsible. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Blake travels to Menagerie on a ship, which falls under the attack of a Grimm. She defeats it with the help of Sun, who secretly followed her after Beacon was destroyed. He offers her assistance in investigating the White Fang, but Blake, however, wants to return home to rest. In Patch, Yang is given a bionic arm from Ironwood, but she is hesitant to try it on, still suffering from her memories of Adam. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Ozpin, who is still alive, emerges and communicates with a young farmboy, Oscar Pine. In Patch, Yang confides her reluctance in confronting her fears in Taiyang, as well as Port and Oobleck, who are visiting. Gaining resolve to fight, Yang attaches her arm and begins to train with Taiyang. At the nearby tavern, Qrow meets his twin sister, Raven, now the leader of the bandit tribe that raised her and Qrow. The two end up criticizing each other for abandoning their families, and Raven leaves. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Blake and Sun arrive in Kuo Kuana, the main city of Menagerie. Two representatives of the White Fang, Corsac and Fennec Albain, visit the Belladonnas, and when confronted about the White Fang's role in the Fall of Beacon, the Albains state that a splinter group under Adam's lead is responsible. After their visit, Corsac and Fennec agree to inform Adam of Blake's homecoming. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Weiss performs at the charity concert but remains critical of all the attendees and guests for their shallow and dismissive behavior towards Beacon. At the after party, she is enraged upon hearing a woman mock the Fall of Beacon and inadvertently summons a Boarbatusk. In Mistral, Team RNJR comes across an abandoned town called Oniyuri. Before they can leave, Tyrian ambushes them and is revealed to be a scorpion Faunus. He easily defeats them but is stopped in time by Qrow. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Ozpin informs Oscar that their souls and Aura have merged and they can access each other's memories. While Oscar is reluctant to accept this, Ozpin urges him to go to Mistral to carry out an important task. In Atlas, Weiss is blamed for hurting the Schnees' reputation and, as a result, is confined her to her room and disinherited. In Oniyuri, despite Qrow's warnings to stay back, Ruby joins him in battle. Tyrian grazes him with his stinger. Ruby cuts off the stinger, forcing Tyrian to retreat. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = At nightfall, Qrow explains to Team RNJR that they, as Hunstmen, have the duty to protect the four relics guarded by the Huntsmen academies. By the next morning, the poison from Tyrian's stinger has gotten worse, rendering Qrow immobile. Blake mends her relationship with Ghira, who comforts her about lashing out at him and staying in the White Fang. Sun accidentally interrupts them to warn Blake about a masked White Fang member in the market. The two notice a spy outside and give chase. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Yang and Weiss complete their training and prepare to leave for Mistral. Meanwhile, Blake and Sun discover that Blake's old acquaintance Ilia Amitola, is now a white Fang member. At the same time, Team RNJR are forced to choose between taking two paths. Ren and Nora decide to take the mountain path while Ruby and Jaune carry Qrow through Kuroyuri. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Ren and Nora's past is revealed through a flashback: years ago, Kuroyuri is attacked from Grimm, led by a Nuckelavee, and Ren's parents are killed. Ren's Semblance activates when he sees Nora in danger, which calms him down and hides his and Nora's presence from the Grimm. In the present, Ren and Nora realize that the Nuckelavee is headed towards Ruby, Jaune, and Qrow. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = Yang prepares to leave, and Taiyang asks if she is going after Ruby or Raven. Weiss, with Klein's help, sneaks out of the Schnee Manor, hoping to find Winter in Mistral. In Menagerie, Blake confesses to Sun about leaving her friends in fear of them getting hurt. After learning that Ilia's scroll contained Adam's plans to attack Haven, Blake decides that to reclaim the White Fang. Meanwhile, Ren and Nora desperately rush towards Kuroyuri, where the Nuckelavee-Grimm emerges. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} | ShortSummary = While Jaune moves Qrow to safety, Ren begins fighting the Nuckelavee recklessly until Nora calms him down. Team RNJR then comes up with a coordinated strategy and Ren successfully executes the Grimm. Two patrolling military airships from Mistral arrive and they take Team RNJR to Mistral. Ruby and her group plan to visit Professor Lionheart at Haven Academy once Qrow's injuries are fully healed. Unbeknownst to them, he is working for Watts. In a post-credits scene, Oscar approaches Qrow in a bar and identifies himself as Ozpin. Qrow returns his cane. | LineColor = FFFD4A }} }} (2017–18) The fifth Volume premiered on October 14, 2017, a date which was first announced at the RTX Austin 2017 event. The episodes are released to Rooster Teeth FIRST members Saturdays at 10am CT, then to Rooster Teeth registered members the following Tuesday, and to the general public the following Saturday. On July 17, 2017, Rooster Teeth released the first trailer for the upcoming Volume, the "Volume 5 Weiss Character Short". It was followed up by the "Volume 5 Blake Character Short" on September 4, 2017, and the "Volume 5 Yang Character Short" on October 14, 2017. These Character Shorts, like the original four trailers and the "Volume 4 Character Short", tell unique parts of the story. At New York Comic Con 2017, it was announced that Volume 5 will be 14 episodes long, instead of the usual 12. | ShortSummary = As Weiss travels to Mistral, she dreams of a time when she was younger. In a flashback, Weiss trains with Winter to fight multiple Beowolves summoned from Winter's Semblance. When she is nearly defeated, she calls out for Winter, who ends the training. Winter tells her that she will not always be there to rescue her and that she needs to work harder if she wants to leave Atlas. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = In Menagerie, Blake and Sun chase a member of the White Fang. Between the chase, flashbacks of Blake and Ilia's friendship are seen. In the past, Ilia explains about embracing her identity as a Faunus after the death of her parents. In the present, Ilia intervenes in the chase, and instead of fighting, she helps the White Fang member escape. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = As Yang travels in Mistral, she reminisces the time before she was to leave for Beacon Academy. In a flashback, she trains Ruby in hand-to-hand combat to make sure she can survive on her own without her weapon. During their training, they are attacked by a large Ursa. Yang defeats it, but she is injured in the process. Ruby apologizes for not being able to help, but Yang calms her by reminding her that she will always be there for her. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Qrow and Team RNJR visit Professor Leonardo Lionheart to protect Haven's relic, which can only be accessed by the Spring Maiden. After Lionheart rejects Qrow's plan, Qrow is approached by Oscar, who identifies himself as Ozpin. The Belladonnas confront the Albains about the information from Ilia's scroll, but they blame Ilia. Blake decides to go public with the information instead. Somewhere in Mistral, a shady man offers to lead Yang to Raven. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Salem tasks Cinder with using the Spring Maiden in Raven's tribe to unlock Haven's relic. Weiss' airship is attacked by Lancers, wasp-type Grimm. She kills their Queen by summoning her Armored Knight, but the damaged airship crashes and she is captured by Raven's tribe. Adam usurps and kills the White Fang's Leader Sienna Khan, ordering the humans be framed for her death. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Blake and her parents hold a press conference to persuade the Faunus to help Mistral, but Ilia publicly denounces the Belladonnas as traitors and sways trust in them. Ozpin explains his reincarnation to Team RNJR and, predicting Salem will attack Haven Academy in one month, he decides to train both them and Oscar. Learning Winter has since left for Atlas, Weiss summons a small Armored Knight to help her escape. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = In Haven, team RNJR and Oscar spar together. At the bandit camp Yang demands Raven help her get to Ruby with her Semblance. Raven initially refuses, claiming that Ozpin is not to be trusted, but Weiss escapes her confinement with the help of her Armored Knight and reunites with Yang. Not wanting to attract Grimm, Raven agrees to Yang's demands and summons her and Weiss to her tent to tell them what they need to know. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Blake and Sun fail to get enough signatures for their petition to save Haven Academy, due to the Faunus in Menagerie wanting to avoid conflict. Despite knowing she will have to face Ilia, Blake hopes to save her from the White Fang. However, Ilia is given orders by the Albains to orchestrate the assassination of Blake's parents and bring Blake alive to Adam. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Raven explains to Yang and Weiss that she joined Beacon to fight back against other Huntsmen that would pose a threat to her tribe, but lost trust in Ozpin after learning he trained Huntsmen to aid in his fight against Salem. She shows off her shapeshifting ability as proof and offers Yang a choice to stay with her. Yang and Weiss choose to leave and reunite with Ruby. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = The kids have a heartfelt reunion over dinner. Later, Yang confronts Ozpin about using magic on Qrow and Raven, who admits he gave them shapeshifting abilities to spy on Salem and the Maidens - as well as being the old man in the story that gave the Maidens their power. He offers them the choice to continue to fight, which they all accept. Meanwhile, Cinder, Watts, Mercury and Emerald arrive at Raven's camp. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Yang is upset when Ruby mentions Blake later in the morning, but Weiss comforts her, asking she trust Blake until she comes back. In Menagerie, Blake receives a note from Ilia to meet with her, but it turns out to be an ambush. Sun rescues Blake from her captors and rushes to help her parents, who are defending their home from White Fang insurgents. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Cinder strikes a deal with Raven and Vernal, the Spring Maiden, to help her unlock the relic. Despite knowing that Salem will have her killed anyway, Raven accepts her offer on the condition she kills Qrow, while secretly planning to take the relic for herself. Blake and Sun defend Ghira from an attack and, while Blake is on her way to look for Kali, she is stopped by Ilia. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = As Blake and Ilia fight, Ilia is torn between following Blake and the White Fang. When the Albain brothers intervene, Fennec is killed and the Belladonnas and Sun are victorious in their battle. Blake convinces the Faunus of Menagerie that they need to stop Adam and the majority join her, including Ilia. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Ruby and the rest of her group meet with Lionheart, where his allegiance to Salem is revealed. Raven, Vernal, Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel ambush them, with the latter revealing that the White Fang have also arrived as they prepare to destroy the school. Jaune attacks Cinder, attempting to avenge Pyrrha's death, but Weiss is impaled by Cinder in the ensuing battle. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Hazel becomes enraged learning of Ozpin's presence and fights him to settle an old grudge. Jaune unlocks his Semblance and heals Weiss while Ruby and Yang hold off Emerald and Mercury. Upon entering the vault, Cinder fatally strikes Vernal to steal her powers. However, Raven reveals that she is the real Spring Maiden and prepares to fight Cinder for the Relic. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Ruby distracts Emerald and Mercury long enough for Yang to pursue Raven and Cinder, while a recovered Weiss summons the Lancer Queen to defeat Hazel. Adam prepares to destroy the school, but Blake arrives with the rest of the Faunus to take him into custody. Raven defeats Cinder in a grueling battle, but is confronted by Yang before she can claim the unlocked relic. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = Yang denounces Raven and her actions, shaming her into fleeing. Emerald breaks down upon learning of Cinder's defeat while Adam and Lionheart flee, forcing Mercury and Hazel to retreat. Salem kills Lionheart for his cowardice, while Ghira reclaims leadership of the White Fang. Despite brief tension in Yang, Blake is welcomed back by RWBY as Ozpin directs them to make for Atlas. In a post-credits scene, Raven visits Taiyang in secret. | LineColor = #FFB6C1 }} }} (2018-present) The sixth volume is set to premiere on October 27, 2018, first announced at RTX Austin 2018. | ShortSummary = When Adam kills a human during a violent altercation, Ghira becomes angry with him while Sienna and the rest of the White Fang applaud him as a hero. Blake grows uneasy over Adam's increasing brutality, but he manipulates her into supporting him. Sienna eventually becomes the White Fang's leader and places Adam in charge of their organization's branch in Vale. After later usurping Sienna, Adam prepares to enter the raid on Haven Academy. In the aftermath, Adam stumbles away from the battle and discards his mask. | LineColor = #000000 }} | ShortSummary = Adam slaughters his men when they refuse to accept him back after his failures at Haven. Ruby and her friends board a train for Argus in northern Anima. During the train ride, a Grimm attack forces Ozpin to admit the Relic draws them. While Jaune, Ren, and Nora separate to protect the passengers from the Grimm, Team RWBY, Qrow and Oscar stay to defend the remaining cars, but the pack alpha destroys the train tracks and crashes them. The group emerges unharmed but stranded, along with a passenger named Maria Calavera. | LineColor = #000000 }} | ShortSummary = Cinder attempts to track Ruby through a broker called Lil' Miss Malachite. Team RWBY confront Ozpin for his continued secrecy and he professes past betrayals make him slow to trust. Despite Ozpin's pleas, Ruby activates the Relic of Knowledge, whose spirit, Jinn, answers three questions every 100 years. Ruby asks to know the truth that Ozpin is hiding from them, and Jinn begins a vision of the past, showing a then-human Salem. | LineColor = #000000 }} }} ''World of Remnant World of Remnant is a series of short special videos detailing recurring story elements in RWBY. Each episode explains details about a specific topic and are narrated by a character from the show. The first four World of Remnant episodes were released alongside Volume 2, narrated by Jen Taylor, the "mysterious narrator" in Volume 1's first episode who is later revealed to be the primary antagonist of the series, Salem. The four episodes released alongside Volume 3 were narrated by Shannon McCormick, the voice of Professor Ozpin. The eight episodes released alongside Volume 4 were narrated by Vic Mignogna, who voices Qrow Branwen. Season 1 | ShortSummary = The narrator explains Dust as four basic forms of a naturally occurring energy propellant, triggered by the Aura of humans and Faunus. It can be combined naturally or artificially to form stronger types, which Mankind harnessed for technology such as airships or androids. Only skilled and disciplined people can use it's raw form without losing control, so the most common use of Dust is in ammunition - though some still use archaic means, like weaving it into clothing or their own body. While part of everyday life, humanity has no understanding of how it came to be - or how mankind's involvement with Dust will change Remnant. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = The narrator describes Remnant as a dangerous place for mankind, as many civilizations have grown and fallen over the years. In the present day, only four remain;Atlas in the north continent and Mistral in the east, while Vacuo and Vale share the largest continent. Protected by natural barriers and human tenacity, each kingdom has a governing council and their own individual militaries - some mandatory, some not. Outside the kingdom walls are roaming nomad tribes and small villages, but most fall to Grimm attacks. Each kingdom has a Huntsmen academy to train the next generations of Huntsmen to protect humanity from the Grimm. Described as beacons of hope and safe havens, the narrator claims they are the key to mankind's survival - as long as they stand united. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = The narrator details the creatures of Grimm as a destructive force that has existed throughout most of Remnant across known history. Once believed to be evil spirits, further study revealed they continued to evolve and diversify over time like animals. They attack humans and their creations first and foremost, only conflicting with wildlife for territory. Common belief is that Grimm don't need to feed; they choose to. They are drawn to negative emotions - with numbers proportionate to how far panic spreads. Captured Grimm usually break free or die quickly and their bodies evaporate shortly after their death, making study difficult. The narrator concludes that Grimm are not mindless; while younger ones are more reckless, older ones learn from their experiences to be more cautious in the future - a natural adaptation that makes them more effective killers. | LineColor = DAA560 }} (DVD/Blu-ray) | ShortSummary = The narrator explains Huntsmen are considered Remnant's greatest warriors in large part by mastering Aura; a manifestation of the life force or soul that runs through every living being - save Grimm - but which only true warriors can amplify and control. It is primarily used for defense, sheathing the wielder in a protective force field to help survive otherwise fatal blows - though their reserves deplete with each hit until exhausted, leaving them vulnerable. Aura's second main use is by projecting it into a more tangible form known as a Semblance, providing a special power unique to each wielder such as superhuman strength or telekinesis. The narrator claims that, with enough training and focus, Aura can turn a warrior into far more than a simple man or woman. This episode was a DVD/Blu-Ray exclusive. | LineColor = DAA560 }} }} Season 2 | ShortSummary = Professor Ozpin explains how the multi-year Great War was ended when humanity's leaders made peace on the island of Vytal, forming new laws, traditions and the Huntsman Academies to create modern society. Among these is the Vytal Festival to celebrate the peacetime every two years, rotating between each kingdom to ensure their cultures remain open to the world. The Vytal Festival's Tournament, a keystone of the event, was designed to test the strength of the kingdom's Huntsman in a safe and friendly environment, the competition ensuring every warrior strives to be their best. As the tournament's rosters grew, the four kingdoms created the Amity Colosseum; a mobile arena that can visit any kingdom in Remnant. Ozpin notes his hopes for the established peace to continue and help humanity grow closer. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Ozpin describes Huntsmen and Huntresses as the best warriors in Remnant, often outranking kingdom police and military in terms of skill but with only one goal; combat the Grimm. Each kingdom established an academy after the Great War: Beacon Academy in Vale, Haven Academy in Mistral, Shade Academy in Vacuo, and Atlas Academy in Atlas (originally Mantle). They recruit the most promising graduates from primary combat schools, grouping them in teams of four to develop communication, empathy and teamwork skills. Students are separated from kingdom allegiance while in the Academy and, upon graduating, choose their work and employers, usually via mission boards; kingdom affiliation is by choice. However, Atlas Academy is an exception, scrutinized for indoctrinating a military lifestyle upon its students, pressuring enlistment in the Military's Special Units after graduation. Ozpin states that regardless of the teaching method, the end result is the same: Huntsmen and Huntresses, ready to make their own paths. Some stay in a team, others work alone - all are expected to protect and serve humanity, never succumbing to the darkness. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Ozpin details the history of the Cross Continental Transmit System (CCTS), before which kingdoms could only communicate within their borders by radio or across borders with physical messages, the latter of which were always endangered by Grimm. Establishing relay satellites was impractical because spaceflight was impossible, as known Dust types lose their powers outside Remnant's atmosphere, so Atlas instead developed a series of four tower-housed wireless-signal hubs - one in each kingdom. While allowing an online web and communication accessible via handheld "scrolls", connectivity suffers the further one is from a kingdom, with attempts at smaller support towers suffering from Grimm attacks. Despite the benefits of global communication, Ozpin notes the system's fatal flaw is that losing even one of the towers will take down the entire network, describing it a poetic irony that Remnant's people must either speak as one or not speak at all. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Ozpin tells the tale of the Four Maidens; An old wizard living in the woods sees a maiden, Winter, waiting outside in the snow for her sisters, falling asleep from the serenity she brings. When he wakes, he sees another maiden, Spring, also waiting for her sisters and planting seeds to create a beautiful garden. The wizard watches until he hears laughter from a third waiting maiden, Summer, who convinces the wizard to step outside and embrace the world. They prepare a feast together just as the fourth sister, Fall, arrives and asks the wizard's name when he invites her. The Wizard claims he is uninteresting and has nothing to his name despite centuries of life, but Fall remarks otherwise and convinces him he has everything he needs in life. The wizard asks why they helped him with his loneliness, with Fall's answer being they would do so for anyone. Repaying their kindness, the wizard bestows his magic upon the sisters, gifting them control over the elements of nature. The sisters promise to use their gifts to aid others and to visit their friend every year. A shortened version of the tale of the Four Maidens was also told by Pyrrha Nikos (Vol. 3, Ch. 6) | LineColor = DAA560 }} }} Season 3 | ShortSummary = Qrow introduces Remnant; a world where towns constantly rise and fall against Grimm. Currently, the Faunus race holds the island continent of Menagerie, while the four kingdoms - Vale, Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo - are the "sweet spots" to live in. Vale, located on the northeastern end of the largest continent Sanus, is a kingdom protected by two natural barriers - mountains in the east and shallow waters on the northwest-coast, making it very defensible. The kingdom consists of Vale - its namesake main city - along with a few smaller cities along the northwest coastline. There is also the small island of Patch, off the coast across from the capital, which Qrow claims a nice place to raise a family - as Ruby and Yang were. Attempts to extend the kingdom past the mountains, such as the Mountain Glenn project, have been colossal failures. Qrow states Vale is "not half bad", as regular climate, natural barriers and serious border defense enable citizens to live their lives instead of fighting for survival, though the Fall of Beacon has now left people concerned. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Qrow narrates the landmass to the east of Sanus as the second largest continent of Remnant, Anima, where the kingdom of Mistral is located. Mistral has the largest territory of any kingdom, home to a wide variety of ecosystems and lifesyles. Its high society is known for fashion, architecture and theater, while the lower class "has a fame of its own"; the biggest black market in Remnant where one can hire thieves, assassins and thugs of all kinds. However, all of Mistral's inhabitants have something in common: their respect for nature, especially the sea and sky. Qrow states that natural resources had an impact on Mistral's culture and technology, starting with the first settlers who found shelter in its wind-carved cliffs, from where they expanded into the land. A huge problem for its government is the kingdom's sheer size, which enables a lot of outlaws hide there - while the capital is mostly secure, other cities like Windpath and Kuchinashi are harder to govern. Qrow concludes that there are a lot of places to hide, though one has to know where to look to find certain people. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Qrow voices low opinion of most Atlas citizens. Both the youngest and arguably most successful kingdom, it was originally called Mantle and founded by settlers who, for unknown reasons, traveled to the northernmost continent, Solitas. The cold climate and large mountains protected settlers from Grimm - but only if they could adapt themselves, developing advanced technology faster than the rest of Remnant. The "Great War" gave Mantle another boost, as new forms of Dust application, weaponry, research and mining allowed it to expand. The territory around it's combat school, Alsius, was used to build new facilities. After the "Great War", Alsius was renamed as Atlas and took in many war veterans, using New Dust technologies to enhance it's grounds and secure surrounding areas. Eventually the military, labs, research facilities and residential areas moved to Atlas as well. When the new city outgrew Mantle, the capital was moved there and the kingdom itself renamed as Atlas. Qrow remarks that while some people called it "a golden age of prosperity", the people left in Mantle felt it "the coldest winter they ever knew." | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Qrow remarks Vacuo may be worse off then Mantle was. Located at the western end of Sanus, it was once "a paradise"- an oasis in the surrounding desert bursting with natural resources, geographical defenses and the world's largest Dust deposits. Many nomads settled a thriving lifestyle, but their society became complacent while the rest of the world had to adapt to survive. Soon, the other kingdoms set their eyes on Vacuo's resources, sparking what would be the "Great War". After years of conflict, unrestricted mining and ecological disasters, Vauco was reduced to a barren wasteland: citizens live in makeshift homes, traveling frequently in response to fleeting resources or occasional Grimm attacks. While still a kingdom, its formal government goes unheeded by citizens with Shade Academy considered the only source of order. However, its citizens still have a mutual respect for one another, following an unspoken rule: "If you can survive here, then you're welcome here." Qrow recalls how Ozpin said the four kingdoms represented what mankind is capable of when working together, lamenting that they would need Ozpin now to do so. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Qrow narrates how areas between kingdoms are mostly populated by Grimm. Trained Huntsmen and Huntresses should be fine on the roads unless they meet large packs. Small villages and towns also dot the land, inhabited by people who either don't want to deal with life in the kingdoms, are upset with how the kingdoms are governed or simply prefer independence. If a town is founded by "smart" people, it can survive the same way the kingdoms do: with natural barriers and strong defenses - or else frequent Grimm attacks will likely destroy them within a year. Another problem are wandering bandits tribes; groups of usually-skilled fighters who prey on convoys, tending to attack and pillage weaker towns. Attacks by Grimm or bandits are usually concurrent; If a town survived a bandit attack, the lingering negative emotions may attract Grimm - and in reverse, raiders will attack towns the Grimm have weakened. Bandits never stay in one place long, as the Grimm threaten them as well. According to Qrow, almost all of Remnant has been mapped, but there are some areas from where nobody has returned alive - places where "she" (Salem) could possibly be. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = A humanoid species, notable for each having a single animalistic trait - such as cat ears. Existing at least as long as mankind, Faunus are genetically compatible with humans, though any such union will always produce Faunus children. Qrow narrates the history of Faunus and humans as full of conflicts; in ancient times, humans were afraid of Faunus and either avoided them, pushed them out of settlements or brutally hunted them. Humans began to outnumber and exploit them - such as making them cheep labor force - and the Faunus saw them as a threat. But when Grimm attacked a village in Sanus, it became a turning point as the two races united to defend their home against a shared enemy. Another milestone was after the "Great War; Remnant was desperate for compromises and one of them involved the Faunus, who were awarded equal rights as citizens and received the island continent of Menagerie to govern for themselves. However, Qrow states this was still a bad deal for the Faunus; while they live all over Remnant, the quality of their treatment varies in different regions, with a lot of Faunus withdrawing from the kingdoms to live packed together on Menagerie. Conflicts still continue as a result, with the Faunus now organized in groups - such as the White Fang. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = Qrow speaks negatively on the present-day Schnee Dust Company, which now holds monopoly on the extremely valuable and important Dust products in Remnant. Its founder Nicholas Schnee, son of a Dust miner, was born in Mantle after the end of the "Great War", during the kingdom's transformative period in which it depended on others for Dust resources. Nicholas worked in the mines, went to combat school and studied. After his father's death, Nicholas used his small inheritance to fund an expedition for new Dust deposits and founded the SDC off its success. Known for quality, affordability and trust, Nicholas personally oversaw every expedition and expansion, gaining the trust of his men and opening businesses in every kingdom. However, following years of working in Dust mines, Nicholas was forced into early retirement mostly because of health issues. A man named Jacques Gelé then married Nicholas' daughter, took on the Schnee name and convinced Nicholas that he was the "right" successor. Jacques is a "cunning businessman" whose leadership made the SDC more profitable than ever, dominating the industry - though with many questionable methods: cheap labor forces, dangerous working conditions, destroying competition and company propaganda. In Qrow's opinion, Jacques only cares about winning - and with him in charge, the future of the once-good Schnee name is uncertain. | LineColor = DAA560 }} | ShortSummary = The "Great War" lasted around ten years, preceded by a century of tension. Mistral had conquered Anima and made an alliance with Mantle, exchanging of supplies and technology. An "incident" in Mantle led to a decree that abolished the arts and repressed self-expression, attempting to control the citizens' emotions to reduce Grimm attacks, to which Mistral partly complied when Mantle tried to enforce the decree in other kingdoms. This and other issues, such as Mistral and Mantle's treatment of citizens or maintenance of slavery, caused conflicts with Vale's citizens, resulting in a clash when Mistral tried to expand to the east cost of Sanus. The king of Vale avoided conflict, but the opposing settlers did not, their riot spakring the first battle of the "Great War". Mantle supported Mistral, with battles starting in both Anima and Sanus. Grimm attacked all combatants, sometimes forcing cease-fires between the humans to deal with the monsters. Vacuo initially stayed neutral until Mantle and Mistral tried to force their cooperation, instead supporting Vale in fear of the other side's victory. The war ended with the "Vacuo campaign", Mistral and Mantle attempting to claim Vacuo's Dust mines and cut off supplies for their enemies. The king of Vale led his and Vacuo's forces and, armed with crown, sword and sceptre, he decimated the enemy army. The "deadliest battle of the war" cost many lives and created the legend of the "Warrior King". In the end, everyone bowed to the king of Vale, who refused to rule over Remnant and established the treaty of Vytal instead; territories were redistributed, slavery abolished, and governments restructured. The last king of Vale founded the Huntsmen academies and gave his most trusted followers command over them, promising to teach mankind how to fight on the condition it was not against each-other; a bargain Qrow says mankind has not honored. | LineColor = DAA560 }} }} Home media Cinedigm has released box sets for each season of RWBY. Volume 1, released on November 12, 2013, combined its episodes for a total of 10.RWBY Volume 1 reviewRWBY: Volume 4 In Japan, Volume 1 was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Warner Bros. Japan on December 9, 2015, with a Japanese dub. References }} External links * * Category:Lists of web series episodes